Domestic Preparations
by ShayaSar
Summary: Things that need to be done before the twins are born. Oh, and the hormones... Part of my Domestic Series. JackxIanto. Set end of April 2010.


Ianto thanked whoever was responsible for allowing him to have a nine to five day for several weeks now. Of course the fact that their team consisted of more than three people now helped a lot in that regard. But with Jack being pregnant and sulking at home and Gwen in the same condition, not sulking at home but at the Hub for being confined to a desk, it was necessary. And quite frankly Ianto didn't know how he would have survived the mood swings of two pregnant people without the support of their new team members.

They had learned pretty early on that to have both Jack and Gwen in the same room was worse that a full blown alien attack. Well, to be fair the first five months had been okay. Gwen had told them she was pregnant only two months after Jack had dropped the bombshell news and had evoked both joy and dread (in Ianto's case, how was he supposed to deal with two pregnant people? And on top of that, two of the most emotional and most passionate people he knew).

He had doubled his efforts to find a new doctor for the team and had put his foot down to employ more people so the workload could be put on several shoulders. It had been a fight with Jack at first, but Gwen had backed him up and Jack had to acknowledge in the end that it just wasn't possible to save the world on a daily basis with only three people. Especially not with two of them being pregnant.

It was clear to all of them that Jack and Gwen wouldn't be allowed in the field anymore and Ianto feared the times when he had to go out with the newbies and leave the two hormone bags in the Hub. He wasn't worried to work with the new team. No, they were exceptional and Ianto had chosen them personally with Jack's consent. No, he feared in what condition he would find the Hub every time they returned. But to his relief Jack and Gwen bonded over their experience and supported each other.

In fact Ianto had to keep his face in check when he found them on the couch one day, sifting through magazines and catalogues, exchanging ideas of how to decorate the nurseries and what would be the best furniture considering all the toxic dangers that were lying within them nowadays.

It was only shortly after Jack and Ianto had moved into their new house in the Lloyd-George-Avenue that things between them had taken a turn for the worst. Both now well showing, with Jack of course being bigger due to the fact he had to house twins and was two months ahead, they started to pick on each other and the people around them. Silly fights over who was suffering the most were on the daily schedule and during one of those Ianto had reached the end of his tether. The whole team was tiptoeing around the Hub to avoid being at the end of one of Jack's or Gwen's temper tantrums and Ianto had enough. Becoming more and more the temporary leader of Torchwood 3 he had ordered both of them into Jack's office and slammed the door shut.

Miguel and Andres were on duty that day and exchanged looks when the only things they could hear were short "Shut up"s and "No, you listen to me now"s. It took only fifteen minutes but when the door opened again Miguel and Andres practically crawled into their workstation to appear as busy as humanly possible. Both suppressed a smile when first Gwen rushed past them on her way to her workstation, grumbling all the way before she fell down on her chair and started hammering on her keyboard.

A moment later Jack came out of the office, closely followed by Ianto who had Jack's coat over his arm.

"I will be back in a few. Call me if something happens," Ianto ordered and pushed Jack forward when the other man started to slow down.

That had been in the last week of February and since then they had worked out a weekly exchange schedule for Jack and Gwen. They were only allowed in the Hub together at the Monday team meeting. Otherwise they would take turns, one week Jack would be in the Hub to do the work Ianto had piled up for him, the next week Gwen would find a pile of paperwork on her desk. It was safe to say that neither of them was happy with the arrangement, but there was no point in trying to change Ianto's mind. And they had to - grouchingly - acknowledge the fact that everything ran smoother now and the atmosphere in the Hub had lightened up.

It was end of April now and the rift had been blessedly quiet and Ianto was on his way home after going about his usual Friday afternoon shopping spree. Their SUV - Ianto still couldn't believe he had let Jack talk him into buying a SUV like the Torchwood one as a family car for them - was packed with groceries and the two cribs he was able to pick up today after they had ordered them several weeks ago. He steered the car into their drive way, still sighing happily when he looked at the front of their house. It had been pure luck that the old woman who had lived here had decided to sell it just when they were looking for a house. She now lived in an estate especially designed for elderly people. And the house had been perfect for Jack and Ianto. A two story house with a medium sized backyard, conveniently close to the Hub and there was an Elementary School just across the street.

When Ianto turned the car off and climbed out, he stopped for a moment and cocked his head slightly to the side. There was a noise coming from the direction of their backyard, but it couldn't be what it sounded like, could it? Ianto clenched his fists and took a deep breath, trying to quell his anger before it could bubble up. When this was over and the twins were finally resting in their cribs and not inside Jack's belly anymore, he would kill his lover. Repeatedly.

Slamming the door of the SUV shut, he locked it and made his way to the small wooden door in the high fence that represented the border of their property. When he opened the door, the noise got louder and confirmed his guess as to what was the cause for it. Slamming the door shut again just to feel better he stalked over the paved way alongside the house until he reached the lawn. Not needing to plaster an angry expression on his face, because it was already there, he stemmed his hands on his hips and waited.

Jack was currently turning his back to him, pushing their lawn mower over the grass. When he reached the wooden fence, he pulled, turned and shoved the mower into the opposite direction, his gaze glued to the grass so he could push the mower neatly beside the already finished lane. He was almost across the garden when he saw someone standing in the small walkway to the front of the house. When he lifted his gaze and recognized his lover a broad smile automatically blossomed on his face. It was only when he saw Ianto's expression that he stopped in his tracks and the smile crumpled away. Slowly switching the mower off, he dropped his gaze to the floor again, waiting for the dress down, he knew he was about to receive.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ianto's voice was dangerously low and he hadn't stepped closer yet.

"Mowing the lawn?"

"I can see that," Ianto hissed. "The question is why."

"Because the grass had grown and it was needed?"

Sighing heavily, Ianto dropped his hands from his hips. "You know you are not supposed to..."

"I am not sick, Ianto!" Now it was on Jack to get angry, lifting his head, he glared back at his lover.

"No, you're pregnant. With twins. You know you have to be more careful with twins!"

"Ianto, I've told you. The whole fact that men can carry children is due to the declining population in the 51st century. Do you think that with that background that the men could sit at home and do nothing? No, they went to work as long as they could. The scientist made sure that our body could handle the extra pressure."

"But you are not in the 51st century. You are here with me. And I don't want you to do this kind of work. We don't have the benefits of the medical facilities of Boeshane and we can only go by what we know about female pregnancies and what you can tell us. I don't want to risk the troubles, do you?" Ianto had stepped closer to Jack, trying to make his lover understand with his words and his eyes what the situation meant to him. When he spoke his last words, his gaze had lowered to Jack's belly and he had put his hands on it, stroking gently over the big bump.

"Of course not." Jack sighed and grabbed Ianto's hands. "I'm sorry, it was stupid of me."

"Yes, it was," Ianto agreed quietly and looked back up, the stress of the last months and the worry clearly etched into his young features.

Jack could have kicked himself for being so ignorant and not noticing how his lover was worrying every second for the well-being of their children and on top of that managed to juggle all the different tasks at the Hub. Pulling Ianto into his arms, he was relieved when the young man relaxed into the embrace, resting his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," Jack repeated and cradled Ianto's head in his hand, while the other was stroking soothing circles on Ianto's back. "I was going crazy with doing nothing and the lawn needed a cut so I thought..." Trailing off, Jack sighed and pulled Ianto as close to him as his big belly allowed. "I won't do it again."

"No, you won't." Ianto stifled the sob that was threatening to leave his throat. "I don't want anything to happen to the troubles, Jack."

"I will be careful, I promise."

"Good." Not really wanting to let go of Jack, Ianto relished the embrace a moment longer, but he pulled back eventually. "The cribs are here." Glad to be able to change the topic, Ianto was even happier he had done it when he saw the excited glint in Jack's eyes.

"Really? Can we pick them up today?"

"I have them in the SUV."

"What are we waiting for then!" Grabbing Ianto's hand, Jack pulled the younger man towards the small walkway and was practically bouncing when they were standing in front of the SUV. "Come on, show me!"

"Sorry to dampen your excitement, but we have to bring the groceries in first." Ianto couldn't help himself but laugh at the pout that was now materializing on Jack's face. He opened the trunk and pulled one of the lighter bags out, pushing it in Jack's arms.

"I thought, I wasn't allowed to carry anything?"

"You are not allowed to do heavy lifting. I doubt a pack of toilet paper, a pack of noodles and some crackers count as heavy lifting. I'll take the heavy bags. Now, off you go, the quicker we can get the groceries inside and stored away the sooner we can set up the cribs in the nursery." Smiling, when he followed a still pouting Jack, Ianto fumbled for his keys so he could let them in through the front door.

Between them, they managed to relieve the SUV of the groceries quickly and only ten minutes later, Jack watched as Ianto manhandled a big and heavy looking box out of the car.

"Let me help you with that!"

"No, cause this is listed under heavy lifting," Ianto panted and tried to get a handle on the bulky box.

"You can't bring them in on your own, even less up the stairs. I need you to be careful as well, Ianto. Cause I can't raise these two troubles on my own." Jack patted his belly and gave Ianto a stern look. "I promise to tell you if I need a break."

Ianto looked back and forth between the box, Jack and the house indecisively. He knew he couldn't get the box up the stairs on his own. And to make things worse, there was another box still in the car. Sighing, he knew he had no choice than to let Jack help. "Alright, but the moment you start to breathe heavily, I'm calling Rhys or one of the other guys. Clear?"

"Crystal," Jack grinned back, knowing that he had won this one.

Together, they managed to carry the box up the three steps to their front door, through the hallway and up the stairs to the first floor. When they've reached the room they were preparing to be the nursery, they were both panting and set the box down heavily on the floor.

"Okay, that's it. I'm calling Rhys," Ianto huffed and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Don't be silly. I'm feeling fine. Let's just take a break and then we get the second box. We can do it in stages if it makes you happier."

"What would make me happy is if I could call Rhys and you wouldn't do any lifting at all anymore."

"Ianto, it's just one box. Do you really want him to come here just to carry one box upstairs?"

"I helped him with the equipment for their nursery as well, so it won't be a problem." Ianto was already fumbling for his mobile when he saw Jack looking at him funnily. "What?"

"When did you do that?"

"Last week."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have wanted to help as well and we all know how that would have turned out."

Grumbling, Jack started to pout again, while Ianto hit the speed dial of his phone. A moment later he was talking to Rhys. "Hey mate, I could use your help, if you have time. - The cribs have been delivered today and... - yeah, they are quite heavy. We have brought one upstairs already. - Yes, I know. He talked me into it."

"Oi!" Jack felt compelled to make his feelings heard and was greeted by a stern gaze from Ianto.

"No, I don't think we need help in setting them up, but I haven't opened the box yet. - Oh? - Brilliant! Yeah, that would be a great help. Thank you. See you in a bit. - Bye." Cutting the connection, Ianto smiled at Jack. "He will be here in a bit. His friend had a similar crib ordered for his daughter and Rhys said they needed over two hours to set it up properly because the friend didn't have the right tools. Rhys is bringing his tool box now, so it shouldn't be too hard to set them up with his help." Smiling happily, he started to tear the tape from the box so he could open it.

"You two are quite the buddies now, huh?" Jack seethed.

The angry tone stopped Ianto in his tracks and looked at Jack. "Excuse me?"

"You and Rhys, having fun together?"

"Come again? Did the heavy lifting shortcut some of your brain cells? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"What?!"

"It's okay, I understand. I'm not exactly the handsome man you've married seven months ago and Rhys is probably looking for someone not as big as Gwen. Does she know?"

Not believing his ears, Ianto lost control over his muscles and dropped right down on his butt, staring disbelievingly at Jack.

"I'm not sleeping with Rhys!"

"It's okay, I…"

"Jack! I am NOT sleeping with Rhys! You are the only man I'm sleeping with and you are the one I love. How can you even think…"

"Well, you have spent so much time with Rhys lately and…"

"Stop it right there." Scrambling back to his feet, Ianto walked over to where Jack had sat down on one of the chairs they had used when they installed the curtains. Squatting down in front of the now very subdued Jack, Ianto took his hands and pulled them to his chest. "Jack, please believe me when I tell you that you are the only one. I would never betray you and the troubles. Rhys and I are just friends. Allowedly, very close friends, but it's like soldiers in war. We know what the other is going through with a pregnant partner at home and we help each other where we can. We only want the best for you and Gwen."

"War, huh?" Jack grinned sheepishly.

"Sometimes." Smiling, Ianto pulled his lover down for a kiss. "Even brave Captains like you lose the battle against the hormones from time to time."

"I'm sorry. I'm such a stupid ass today."

"It's not your fault, well it is, but I don't hold it against you." Ianto chuckled when Jack pushed his bottom lip forward in a pout. "But just think, only two months from now and the reason for all this will be here in this room and it will all be worth it."

"Yeah, can't wait to get them out of here." Jack pointed at his belly and then pulled a face.

"What is it?"

"They are awake and playing football again. I swear to you, if one or both of them end up in the Premiere League, I won't be surprised."

Laughing, Ianto pressed his hands against Jack's bump and smiled happily when he felt a kick against his palm. His beaming smile could have lit all of Cardiff and he knew for sure that all of the stress was so worth it.

A knock on the door downstairs and a voice calling out, reminded them that the front door was still open and they would be lucky if no one had stolen the SUV.

"We're in the nursery, Rhys. I'm coming down!" Ianto called and stood up. Placing another quick kiss on Jack's lips he ordered him to stay put and jogged down the stairs. "Well, that was quick! Thanks for coming."

"No problem, mate. You know, you should close your door and lock your car when you're not outside."

"I know, we got caught up in something."

Rhys instantly held his hands up. "I don't want to know, mate."

Laughing, Ianto went outside, quickly followed by Rhys. "It's not what you think. Actually Jack accused me of sleeping with you."

"With me… what? That's bollocks!" The expression on Rhys face was worth every penny.

"It's the hormones, you know how it is."

"Yeah, last week Gwen thought I was cheating on her with Ruth!"

"Your secretary?" Ianto couldn't help but snickered. "Well, at least Jack thinks I have taste."

"Hey, don't you come on to me now," Rhys joked back and pulled the remaining box out of the SUV. "I'm not in the mood to deal with your jealous partner only to come home to mine and be accused of sticking my nose into your terrain."

"Well, it wouldn't be your nose, Rhys," Ianto couldn't stop himself from saying and the two men almost dropped the box when they started to laugh again.

"Don't let Jack hear that," Rhys pressed out between laughs.

"Don't let Jack hear what?" Jack's voice from the top of the stairs startled them that they almost dropped the box a second time.

Ianto was the first to catch himself again and grinned up at Jack. "That Rhys would be sticking more than his nose in my terrain." At his partner's narrowed gaze, Ianto sighed exasperated. "Oh, come on Jack. It was just a joke! Gwen thinks Rhys is sleeping with Ruth and will probably accuse him next week of sleeping with me."

The guilty expression on Jack's face was enough to show Ianto, that their last talk had finally made a point and Jack could see that he was overreacting.

Between them, Ianto and Rhys managed to manhandle the second box upstairs and placed it next to the other in the nursery. Both were panting, but smiling and Jack felt completely useless just standing there not being able to help.

"I see you've finished the paintwork." Stemming his hands on his hips, Rhys looked around while catching his breath. "I like the colour."

"Thanks. Jack chose it," Ianto replied proudly while his partner studied the floor with interest, a slight flush suddenly colouring his cheeks. "The cribs will look perfect in here."

Rhys nodded and looked down at the two boxes. "I'll get my toolbox then from downstairs and we can get on it." Leaving the two men alone, Rhys knew he had to give them at least a few minutes alone before strolling back upstairs. He busied himself with locking up the SUV and closing the front door and by the time he had gathered his tools and made his way back to the nursery Jack was grinning broadly again and now Ianto was slightly flushed and his lips suspiciously swollen.

Thanks to the proper tools Rhys brought with him, they managed to set up the cribs in under an hour and placed them on either side of the room. Knowing they would have been lost in all the parts and screws and whatnot, Ianto thanked Rhys profusely and asked him for his help for when the changing tables and the rest of the furniture would arrive.

"Of course, mate. Just give me a call." He was already putting his tools back in the box and was ready to leave.

"Do you want a coffee or anything else?"

"No, thank you. Need to go home, Gwen will be waiting with dinner," Rhys grinned. "But next time, I won't say no to your coffee."

"Alright, thanks again and tell Gwen I held you up. Tell her you couldn't get your nose out of my terrain."

"Haha, funny." But Rhys laughed and turned to head for the door. "Have a nice evening."

"You too. Give my best to Gwen," Jack added. "And thank you."

"Don't mention it."

They listened for him to walk down the stairs and close the front door behind him before Ianto opened his mouth. "Maybe I should ask Gwen next week to thank Rhys again for his help with the screwing."

"And you are devilish enough to really do that," Jack snickered and pulled his lover to him.

"That's part of my charms."

"Sure is." Stroking his thumb gently over Ianto's cheek, he smiled. "Thank you for putting up with me."

"My pleasure."

Finally closing the distance, Jack pressed his lips to Ianto's, his tongue gently probing to gain entry. Threading his fingers through Jack's short strands, Ianto opened his mouth instantly and started losing himself in the kiss.

A few minutes passed by before they parted again and pressed their foreheads against each other.

"I love you," Jack whispered.

"I love you, too," Ianto whispered back and added with a big smile on his face: "You big old sap."

"You know, that were three insults in three words!" Managing an indignant look, Jack pulled back a bit.

Laughing, Ianto pulled him back. "It wasn't an insult. You're big at the moment and I love every inch of you. You're old, you can't deny that. But not every 2000 something years old looks as good as you do. And you are a sap, but I am as well."

"Okay, if you put it that way…"

"I knew you would see my point."

"When did you become the boss?"

"Oh, in the second you had me working for Torchwood 3?"

"Brat."

"Your brat."

"True. And I can't wait for our offspring to join the party."

"Between the three of us, we will drive you crazy."

"That's what I fear."

Chuckling, Ianto pulled Jack into another kiss, knowing fully well that it was more likely he would be the one with the ticket to a mental hospital when the twins were old enough to join Jack in his antics.

But he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
